Lorelei (Tara Duncan)
Lorelei is a character from the animated series Tara Duncan. She appears as the antagonist is "Mer-Made". Biography In the episode "Mer-made", she poisons Tara. She then contacts the Alpha Team and tells them that the poison will turn Tara permanently into a mermaid unless they release her sister, Odarelle, from Other World prison. Chem expresses his concern; as much as he wants the antidote for Tara, releasing Odarelle would have dire consequences. According to him, Odarelle attempted to drown all humans in water so that mermaids (specifically she herself) could rule Earth. Lorelei and Odarelle's singing together is strong enough to do so. Tara tries to locate her on the living stone so that she could just steal the antidote from her, but Cal casts an opaquis and offers to hunt her down instead. He calls Lorelei on the beach using a conch shell and confronts her. He chases after her after she realizes that he only called her for the antidote. She eventually loses him by hiding in a fountain. Sparrow calls Cal to help Tara and her locate ingredients for their own home-made antidote for Tara. Overhearing this, Lorelei travels down to the ocean to steal the ingredient before Tara got it. Cal joins Tara in the chase and manages to snatch the ingredient. However, he hesitated in apprehending her, which Tara gets suspicious and angry about. The cure works on Tara instantly and Cal finally comes clean. In a final showdown, he calls Lorelei onto the docks, where he, Tara, and Sparrow all corner her. She casts an intense torturous spell at Tara, only for Cal to jump in the way. Both Lorelei and Tara express extreme concern for him (as Lorelei is revealed to have been his childhood best friend from Otherworld). Lorelei agrees to go back to Other World with no trouble and never step foot on Earth again, but Tara feels bad for her and pleads Chem to give Lorelei a second chance. Lorelei is seen swimming in the bottom of the ocean at the end of the episode. Appearance Loralei has light skin, blue eyes, and long, deep red hair. As a mermaid, she has an eel-like tail and the upper body being human like all mermaids. As a human, Loralei wears a turquoise halter top that extends to the right side of her thigh with a black belt around her waist, brown arm warmers that start from the elbows and stop halfway to the wrists, turquoise pants, and black shoes. Around her neck is the antidote she was holding for Tara until her sister, Odarelle, is freed when it was later left behind. She also wears a hooded cloak for disguise, and a whale ring with a syringe on her finger to inject a metamorphosis serum into Tara's arm. Gallery Mermade 01.png Mermade 02.png Mermade 05.png Mermade 07.png Odarelle And Lorelei.png Mermade 09.png Mermade 10.png Mermade 15.png Mermade 16.png Mermade 18.png Mermade 19.png Mermade 21.png Mermade 22.png Tara Duncan Lorelei.png Mermade 26.png Mermade 28.png Mermade 29.png Mermade 30.png Mermade 31.png Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople